


Next Generation

by Infinite_J



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: A story of Finn's journey to becoming a Jedi, helping to restore balance to the universe with Poe and Rey and eventually creating a new order with Rey.Read on for familiar characters from each trilogy as they help guide Finn   to his destiny.
Kudos: 6





	Next Generation

"Open your mind." She says as she walks around him, he can feel her presence, feel her moving slowly in a circle. "Feel the Force. Reach out with your emotions. Feel the Force around you." Her voice becomes softer as she talks."Feel it within every object, every being, within everything. Feel it within the ground, flowing in the air, within me, within you. You are one with the Force Finn and the Force is with you." She couches in front of him, looking at his face as its slightly strained. "Reach out Finn," She whispers, "reach out to it."

"I-I can't..." He lets out a long deep breath, his breathing heavy from straining himself. He feels like he's run three marathons in a row. 

Rey sighs and sits in front of him. "It's okay Finn. You just have to keep at it. Meditation helps strengthen your connection to the Force." She sees her words are not doing much but attempts to comfort him more. "Hey look at me," she tells him and he doesn't straight away until she repeats it again "Look at me Finn." He looks up at her from his lap. "This is only our second session, don't let it get to you. Now lets-"

"Rey, Can we speak to you for a moment? It's about the next mission." Poe asks, coming through the bushes interrupting her. She lets out a huff of frustration before looking too him.

"Yes Poe, one moment." She tells him before getting up and turning back to Finn. "Just keep meditating until I get back. Remember. You're one with the force and-"

"-the Force is with me." He says finishing for her rolling his eyes a bit. She smiles and nods to him before leaving him. "Okay Finn. Focus." He mutters to himself as he sits upright, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "You got this. Feel the Force. I'm one with the force and the force is with me. I'm one with the force and the force is with me. I'm one with the force and the force is with me." He continues the mantra for a while. He starts furrowing his brow in frustration. "Damn it!" He yells out, "I feel nothing!" He decides that was enough for today, Rey will try to make him do more later but that was a problem for Future Finn. He opens his eyes when he was hit with a bright white light that he was not ready for. He was forced to squint from the intensity of the light. He wasn't meditating for that long, his eyes wouldn't react that badly to to the sun.

As his eyes adjusted a room he recognised came into view. It was his old quarters back on Starkiller Base. He recognised the dull bunkbeds and grey walls. "But- I was... in the forest. How am I here?" He asked, to no one in particular, he was alone. He looked around the room assessing it. No personal items were allowed but he recognised a mark he carved into the wall by his pillow. It was his soldier number, he carved it in when he first got there so he wouldn't forget it and get in trouble. Even thought there wasn't a lot in the room it brought back bad memories for him.

He moved towards the door on the opposite side of them room but it seemed to be getting further and further away. He sprinted towards it, barely keeping up. He got closer and closer to the door and it slides open he rushes through the open door, his eyes closed in concentration when he opens them again he was no longer in the barracks. He had to stopped abruptly so he almost tripped up on himself. Now he was on the Millennium Falcon. "What the hell?" He says to himself moving around the ship. "What is going on here?"

"Finn..." A faint voice says, he quickly turns around on the spot. 

"Who's there?" He asks to the open area.

"Finn..." A different voice whispers. He walked into the direction of where he thinks it was coming from. He walks around the ship when he sees the exit to it, the entry ramp and he hears a different voice say his name again. It was coming from outside now. He walks off them ship and again he was somewhere different. He was back on Ajan Kloss. They returned here after the death of Palpatine and the fall of the Final Order to get their bearings. It seems that this was before they left for Exegol, but nobody was around. 

"Finn..." another new voice calls out to him. It was coming from the forrest, a bright light was shining through the thick trees and bushes. He was no longer being cautious, he wasn't moving slowly towards the bushes and trees, he was moving fast heading straight for the light when multiple voice spoke out again, calling for him. He pushed past the leafs, it felt like it was never ending until it did and he was again in a new place.

This time he found himself outside of an old stone building, surrounded by sand and large rocks and boulders for miles. He made the decision to enter the hut and look around. As he grew closer to the building he heard something beautiful. A song. A song he had never heard before but it felt so familiar, like he had been hearing it his entire life. He moved closer to this song, he needed to find the source of it. He no longer cared why he was going from place to place, what was happening, he just needed to find that song.

It grew louder and louder as he entered the hut, he searched every room, every box and hiding space till he found a scratch marks on the floor, leading to a solid rock that looked like it was used as a table of sorts. He push the rock out of the way and heard the song become louder. He lifted the small trap door that was hidden but the rock and pulled two objects out. One medium sized wooden and extremely old looking, another was something wrapped heavily in a deep cloth.

He placed them in front of him and looked upon them. The object wrapped in the cloth was emitting the song, he reached forward to grab it when the scene dissolved and he was no longer in the stone hut. He was now in a forrest clearing, similar to the one he started meditating in but the was a lot of fog around and the familiar bright white light was back. "Damn it!" He whispers to himself in frustration. So close to finding out the source of the song for it to slip away.

"Frustrated, you are? Hmmm." A voice spoke behind him causing him to jump. The source of the voice chuckled as Finn turned around. The chuckle was more of a croak but it continued as Finn lay his eyes upon the small green creature sitting upon a rock in front of him. "Waiting for you, we have Young Finn."


End file.
